fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumi (Kagura x Kagura)
Summary Yumi is a character from the Kagura x Kagura A third-year student and the leader of the Gessen Girls’ Academy elite shinobi. Her grandfather Kurokage was a rival to the legendary ninja Hanzō. She lost her parents when she was young, so Kurokage raised her along with the other Gessen girls. So she swore to fight Hanzo one day under her teachings, which would lead to her rivalry with Chahan Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher '''with Frantic Mode | '''High 7-C Name: Yumi Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, can summon spiders, creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), fights with fans, Adept Swordswoman, Ice Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Creation, Shinobi Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) | all previous abilities, plus Weapon Creation and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: ''' '''Multi City Block level (Casually changed the temperature of an arena the size of a basketball gym to the dew point. Claimed she could try ending her match with Chahan just by freezing the entire arena, which would require this much energy.), higher with Frantic Mode | Large Town level (Should be comparable to Chifusa) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with Chahan) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Chahan) Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class | Large Town Class Durability: Multi City Block level (Took hits from many strong shinobi in battle), lower with Frantic Mode | Large Town level (Should be comparable to Chifua) Stamina: High (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi in Gessen Girls' Academy) Range: Melee range with her fans and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and weapons. Standard Equipment: Fans, her spider White Window, Ice Sword in Ice King form Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Gessen shinobi. Weaknesses: She is strict to her allies and stubborn. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Black Ice: Yumi with her nen can spawn ice of any shape within her barrier * Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. * Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. * Ice Queen Mode: Yumi is surrounded in an icy vortex which damages any enemies nearby. When the vortex dissipates Yumi is revealed yet again with light blue hair, red eyes, and a sword made of ice in her hand to replace her fans. With a temporarily altered move-set, Yumi can temporarily dash around the field at great speeds, freezing those who her sword slashes come into contact with. Her breach art in this state also freezes her enemies. Key: Base Form | Ice Queen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: